<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在我心上開出的玫瑰 by krkw_soratokuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592295">在我心上開出的玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu'>krkw_soratokuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cross-Post, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>　　不過他告訴自己，陳聖俊八成是沒想那麼多，大好一個直男哪來那麼多小心思。反正那傻逼也就是不同種玫瑰輪著送而已，單純的喜好展現，跟浪漫完全擦不上邊。</p>
  <p>　　不送了也只是因為會傷手，就那麼簡單的理由而已，除此之外只是多餘的臆測，那一直都不是他們擅長的，而是旁邊其他人。</p>
  <p>　　何況他也不是非玫瑰不可，其他的花平平淡淡地看著也還算舒心，就像他們一起走過的每個日子，倒也不求每日每夜都有波瀾。</p>
</blockquote> <p>——關於五年之間他送給他的那些花，僅紀念WE曾經有過的這對雙C。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin "Mystic" Seong-jun/Su "xiye" Han-Wei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在我心上開出的玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>・現實向<br/>・私設眾多<br/>・可能有些許bug，歡迎指出</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“If I had a flower for every time I thought of you… I could walk through my garden forever.” – Alfred Lord Tennyson</p><p>　　（假如每次想起你我都會擁有一朵鮮花，那麼我將永遠在花叢中徜徉。）</p><p> </p><p>　　＊</p><p> </p><p>　　蘇漢偉的床頭櫃上有一個玻璃瓶子，通常會插著花。</p><p>　　他一個漢子活了二十來年，這麼個興趣早已經被隊友們調侃得亂七八糟，反正也只是大夥兒茶餘飯後的七嘴八舌，久了，膩了，好像就變成日常的一部分了。</p><p>　　那花換了一朵又一朵，一種又一種，但最常出現的還是玫瑰花。</p><p>　　起初誰都以為蘇漢偉的春天來了。</p><p>　　不過蘇漢偉把所有的猜測都給否決掉了，不是粉絲不是女友，被問到是不是哪個基佬的時候，他倒是笑得深不可測，用鼻子哼了一聲就插著口袋踩著拖鞋，腳步聲啪嗒啪嗒地離開練習室，說要買消夜。</p><p>　　行，看來是某個基佬了。隊友們互相看了看，達成共識。</p><p>　　「你老婆要被拱啦。」</p><p>　　上完廁所，才剛坐下陳聖俊就立刻被拐子頂了兩下。他茫然地看著向人杰翹著一邊嘴角，懷疑起自己的中文是不是還不夠好。</p><p>　　他往四周環視了一圈，然後問道：「兮夜呢？」</p><p>　　向人杰又挑眉又聳肩的，總之是沒回答，腳蹬了幾下把自己滑回位置去。</p><p>　　陳聖俊這下委屈了，說好要雙排的呢。</p><p>　　但他沒委屈多久，蘇漢偉幾分鐘後就拎了個袋子回到練習室，再從裡頭摸出一個紙袋丟到陳聖俊面前，他想要道謝卻先莫名其妙地被蘇漢偉瞪了一眼。</p><p>　　最後謝謝也沒說出口，陳聖俊只好自個兒面對直播間做起罪惡吃播，笑咪咪地把蘇漢偉難得的慷慨展現給粉絲們看。</p><p>　　「兮夜請的。」蘇漢偉聽到陳聖俊對粉絲們說，然後就看到自己的直播間裡出現滿滿的彈幕，可他沒有多說什麼。</p><p>　　想炫耀就讓他去吧，蘇漢偉想，反正確實是自己買的。</p><p>　　他接受了陳聖俊的雙排邀請，還順便從紙袋裡偷了一塊炸雞放進嘴裡。</p><p>　　身旁的人呆呆地「啊」了一聲，手都還沒伸直蘇漢偉已經在那兒嚼呀嚼的，手上的玫瑰停在半空中，看著倒是哪裡有些好笑。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉毫不留情地把那隻手拍回去，想著那麼好看的一隻手，主人偏偏是個大傻逼真是太令人悲傷了。</p><p>　　第一次看到陳聖俊的刺青的時候，蘇漢偉頓時間還真的不知道該做什麼反應，他對刺青的人沒什麼偏見，但是在自己要朝夕相處的對象上看見，總的來說還是有些衝擊。</p><p>　　後來陳聖俊越刺越多，蘇漢偉反而覺得沒什麼大不了的，畢竟他那時候也算清楚陳聖俊的為人了。不過他聽說過有人會對刺青上癮，不免有些懷疑他的AD會不會也有一樣的情況。</p><p>　　他問過陳聖俊，刺在手背上不怕影響打遊戲嗎？對方的回答是因為是重要的手，所以想好好打扮，而且傷口消炎後就沒什麼感覺了。本來蘇漢偉只有剛看到那天好奇地看了兩眼，聽到這樣的回答倒是讓他想把陳聖俊的手抓到眼前好好打量了。</p><p>　　後來他也趁著陳聖俊在他身邊睡著的時候這麼做過，審美也就是一般人水準的蘇漢偉偷偷摸摸看了老半天，除了挺好看的，也生不出什麼其他感想。</p><p>　　想到這裡，蘇漢偉又轉頭看了一眼正在猶豫玩什麼好的陳聖俊——並即時阻止了對方去打野的這個行為。</p><p>　　「管你god不god，你AD！」他沒好氣地說。</p><p>　　不知道是不是食物的賄賂有效，今天的陳聖俊特別聽話，沒再多回嘴就乖乖換了角色。蘇漢偉很滿意，但他突然想起自己出門前被問的問題，好心情又去了大半。</p><p>　　其實當下不回答也不是他想賣關子，而是他真的沒辦法瀟灑地說出答案——怎麼想都很奇怪吧，三不五時收到自己隊友送的花這種事情。</p><p>　　更別說罪魁禍首還正在他右手邊，又跟著聊天室不知道在唸些什麼，看起來特別置身事外。</p><p>　　陳聖俊買花好像真的是看他自己的喜好，蘇漢偉可以有自信地說自己從來沒有被詢問過意見，以至於他一天到晚收到的都是最容易讓人誤會的玫瑰花。</p><p>　　甚至這整件事是怎麼開始的他都沒有辦法合理說明，就有那麼一天陳聖俊突然舉了一束花到他房間門口，笑著跟他說這是多買的。蘇漢偉還沒能吐槽到底誰買花會多買，又不是什麼花藝老師，門前的人就這樣衝著他笑，手裡的花理所當然地跨過房門的界線。</p><p>　　都說陳聖俊的眉眼看著多情，蘇漢偉覺得自己大概就是最有說服力的證人。</p><p>　　結果這件事也沒一個清楚的解釋，他每隔幾天就會收到幾支新的花，放在房間裡看著心情也不差，就這樣被他們默認成了習慣。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉本來以為自己這輩子是不會跟這些能文藝起來的玩意兒扯上關係，被這麼一弄生活愣是有情調了起來。有時候睡前刷微博看到粉絲寫的小作文，竟然還能被感動得一塌糊塗——想來根本沒道理，什麼漫無盡頭的花園，什麼永遠陷於其中——他冷靜下來一想只覺得這也太折磨花粉過敏的人了。</p><p>　　那晚收起手機前蘇漢偉打了好大一個噴嚏，他轉頭看向床頭櫃上奄奄一息的花，在心底偷偷說了陳聖俊壞話，順便提醒自己隔天要把它處理掉。</p><p>　　他時不時會覺得陳聖俊挺像花的，哪一種倒是不好說，如果要順著那人的意思，可能真的得是玫瑰——長得好看，渴望關愛，必要的時候還能亮出莖上的刺嚇唬你。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉沒把這件事說出去就是了，省得那傻逼只聽懂前半段，再擅自把整段話解讀成自己在誇他好看。</p><p>　　他看著遊戲載入的畫面，伸手拍了拍陳聖俊，要他替自己拿飲料來。</p><p>　　拿回冰紅茶的陳聖俊像是要邀功的大狗狗，瞇著那對桃花眼把飲料放在蘇漢偉手邊，坐回位置前問了一句：「兮夜，愛我嗎？」</p><p>　　「⋯⋯滾。」</p><p>　　轉過頭後他看到陳聖俊還是傻呼呼地對著鏡頭笑，嘴上含糊不清地叨念：「我愛兮夜」、「兮夜不愛我」這些話，蘇漢偉翻了白眼，決定用吸管堵住自己的嘴，留點口德。</p><p>　　沒事沒事，就當作是他又發病了。</p><p>　　關於陳聖俊的事情，蘇漢偉有時候也想不透為什麼自己往往只能做出模糊不清的應對。也許是因為他也無法明確地去定義彼此的關係，所以寧可選擇模稜兩可，這樣就能避開拉出界線這件事情——好像不給出一個明白的什麼，就能少一些麻煩，如果可以用一串滾或是粗口打發掉，那也不用正面回應。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉不知道陳聖俊如何，但他覺得自己多少有點享受這種曖昧的狀態。這是他們共享的默契，只要不說破就能一直保持下去，也不用面對積攢太久而處理不來的情愫。</p><p>　　說難聽一點就是不用負上責任，可以一直周旋在危險的邊緣，讓其他人充分地去臆測，實際上什麼都不是。不用是情人節也能自然地給出玫瑰花，用友誼去包裝，把不能公諸於世的心底話藏得穩當。</p><p>　　他們心裡有自己的答案，有自己的秘密，不容置喙，恰到好處。</p><p>　　這樣有什麼不好的嗎？一點都不會有，他想，也只有這樣才會允許他們毫無罣礙地一起在賽場上奮鬥。</p><p>　　只是蘇漢偉一回神就看到有個AD跟在自己屁股後面吃傷害，理所當然得彷彿自己是個輔助。</p><p>　　「我操！你一個AD不輸出顧著幫我擋傷害幹什麼啊西八！」</p><p>　　陳聖俊才要辯解就看到自己的畫面變得黑白，於是他只能跟著蘇漢偉一起罵了一句，笑得尷尬。</p><p>　　雖然蘇漢瑋最後還是用陳聖俊替他爭取來的時間把對面的人頭給收入囊中，但他在回城時仍忍不住，責怪似地瞥了陳聖俊一眼，後者卻若無其事地噘著嘴在買裝備，害得蘇漢偉也沒辦法再說什麼。</p><p>　　方才陳聖俊替他拿飲料時才被粉絲笑說也太寵了，可蘇漢偉覺得，真實情況明明就是他拿陳聖俊沒辦法，但似乎是誰也不知道這點，他只能摸摸鼻子吞下來。</p><p>　　那場雙排在他們嘴上的互相攻擊下結束了，和之前的那些並沒有什麼兩樣。在關上電腦回去休息前，蘇漢偉發現陳聖俊又擺出那個標準姿勢——扭過身子撐著頭直盯著自己。</p><p>　　「想幹嘛啊西八崽子。」他問。</p><p>　　「兮夜像玫瑰花。」回話的陳聖俊難得地口齒清晰，眼睛笑得彎彎的：「兮夜可愛。」</p><p>　　已然免疫的蘇漢偉無視了陳聖俊往自己腳上搭的手，自顧自地站起身離開，嘴上不忘送對方一串：「滾滾滾滾——！」</p><p>　　跟在他後頭的陳聖俊笑的樣子傻得不得了，蘇漢偉嘆了口氣，也沒辦法做什麼只能放任他的移動向夜葵自個兒開心。</p><p>　　如果問蘇漢偉，那時的他也許是覺得這樣的日子會一直繼續下去的。</p><p>　　其實蘇漢偉花了好一陣子才能體會粉絲們動不動就想引用文學作品的那種心情，大概是覺得自己的文筆怎麼樣都太過樸素，彰顯不出心中所想的千萬分之一。他還是覺得真誠的話就挺好的，但確實美麗的文字有它的力量。</p><p>　　像永遠那樣的詞彙放在作為電競選手的他們身上只能說是強求，蘇漢偉起初看著還覺得太肉麻，隨著時間滴滴點點地流過，他才懂了那些話說出口只是個想望，而他也開始有了那樣的想望。</p><p>　　所以他也是後來才稍稍理解走在無邊無際的花園裡會是什麼樣的心情，雖然不切實際，但如果能沉浸在美好的回憶也未必是一件壞事。</p><p>　　就像他也還記得陳聖俊送他的最後一朵玫瑰花，在那之前他已經好一陣子沒收到了。</p><p>　　它是粉紅色的，意外地開了一週才凋謝，是蘇漢偉印象中數一數二久的，久得足夠撐到那年假期陳聖俊回韓國後，撥了第一通語音通話給他。</p><p>　　背景音裡還有小孩在玩鬧的聲音，蘇漢偉聽著聽著就笑了。</p><p>　　「跟小孩好好玩不好嗎？打電話給我都不嫌浪費時間。」</p><p>　　「想你了啊。」</p><p>　　「想我？神經病。」</p><p>　　蘇漢偉能想像電話另一頭的人，在說出剛剛那句話的時候一雙桃花眼笑得都瞇了起來的樣子，他還能聽到手機裡傳來其他人的聲音，跟陳聖俊的回答。這麼多年他的韓文好像也沒學會多少，除了罵人特別遛，相比起陳聖俊在中文上的進步，他顯得更沒長進，也枉費對方每次心血來潮就指著手邊的東西教他的那些。</p><p>　　電話那頭的單字一個兩個撿進耳朵裡也湊不成合理的句子，不過蘇漢偉倒是聽懂了陳聖俊的笑聲。</p><p>　　他隔一天早上要回家前發現花謝了，垂著頭特別沒精神的樣子。</p><p>　　拎著行李下樓時他手裡還夾著那支要被處理掉的粉色玫瑰，等電梯的過程讓蘇漢偉有些無聊，他忍不住把玩起那朵花，而後被莖上的尖刺扎了一下。</p><p>　　看著汨汨冒出的血珠沾上褪色的花瓣，蘇漢偉罵了一句。</p><p>　　媽的，明明都死了怎麼扎人還這麼痛。</p><p>　　可要把花丟進垃圾筒前他突然又捨不得了，最後是把它插在基地樓下的煙灰缸上，然後才一邊吸著自己的手指一邊招來一輛車。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉也就是順口抱怨了一下這件事情，還可憐兮兮地拍了傷口的照片給陳聖俊看。在那之後他就再也沒收過玫瑰花，而之後的花也都沒有刺了。</p><p>　　其實蘇漢偉一直沒有搞懂花的代表意義或花語之類的玩意兒，甚至連認得的花都沒有幾種。他只知道自家母親大人好像喜歡百合花，然後菊花不能亂送，情人節的時候玫瑰是暢銷款⋯⋯但也就這樣了。</p><p>　　要不是有一天活動裡一個女粉絲送了他粉紅玫瑰的花冠，對他說：因為你是我的初戀才送粉紅色的，蘇漢偉怕是一輩子都不會知道。</p><p>　　不過他告訴自己，陳聖俊八成是沒想那麼多，大好一個直男哪來那麼多小心思。反正那傻逼也就是不同種玫瑰輪著送而已，單純的喜好展現，跟浪漫完全擦不上邊。</p><p>　　不送了也只是因為會傷手，就那麼簡單的理由而已，除此之外只是多餘的臆測，那一直都不是他們擅長的，而是旁邊其他人。</p><p>　　何況他也不是非玫瑰不可，其他的花平平淡淡地看著也還算舒心，就像他們一起走過的每個日子，倒也不求每日每夜都有波瀾。</p><p>　　可蘇漢偉得說，他確實有點想念床頭插著玫瑰花的日子，可能是因為心理上還是覺得玫瑰作為禮物是有什麼含義的，明明理智上很清楚並不是這樣。</p><p>　　總之蘇漢偉告誡過自己，千萬不要去查那些花花草草的含義，省得看了煩心。加上陳聖俊也沒再送過像是玫瑰那樣大張旗鼓的花，多的是他好像在哪裡看過，但叫不出名字的品種，所以他後來就真的是純粹欣賞了，不帶一絲多餘念想的。</p><p>　　也許是因為這樣，當陳聖俊偷偷告訴他，以後沒辦法再帶上花給自己了，蘇漢偉起先只是淡淡地哦了一聲，然後回頭繼續去搗鼓不知怎麼地接觸不良的鍵盤。</p><p>　　他花了一點時間才聽懂陳聖俊想說什麼，那個人看著一如往常，但一些小地方還是洩露了他的心情。</p><p>　　和陳聖俊溝通時他們通常是有話直說的，一口一個狗崽子，哪國語言都能拿來問候人，英文韓文普通話全部雜在一塊兒，外人聽了也聽不太懂，從隻字片語來看總搞得好像他倆是仇人一樣。在這樣的習慣養成後蘇漢偉也從沒覺得有什麼不對，雖然後來的某一天他才在無意間得知如果是在韓國，他肯定沒機會像現在這樣說陳聖俊任何一句的。</p><p>　　偏偏有些事情他們總喜歡拐彎抹角，或是用玩笑話代替，自以為不留痕跡，刻意兜著圈子，用拉手和擁抱代替。</p><p>　　這樣啊，蘇漢偉明白了之後想道，好像也是時候了。他靠在自己的電競椅上長長地呼出一口氣。</p><p>　　他用眼角餘光瞟到陳聖俊正小心翼翼地往自己這裡看，像是做錯事了等著挨罵的小男孩，讓蘇漢偉覺得有些好笑——都幾歲的人了，還當爸爸了不是嗎。</p><p>　　又沒對不起誰。</p><p>　　「走啦。」他走過去扯了扯陳聖俊的袖子：「陪我去透透氣。」</p><p>　　坐在自己位置上的柯昌宇就這樣撐著下巴，一言不發地看著隊上雙C磨磨蹭蹭地往外走。</p><p>　　他一路累積下來其實有不少話想告訴這兩人，不論是他自己的，還是他們沒有對彼此明說的。但每次他都用事不關己說服自己打消念頭，想著總有一天他們會想通，卻沒料到最後還是沒等到那總有一天。</p><p>　　那些鏡頭遺漏的分分秒秒，還有不具名的花朵，在柯昌宇眼中既是隊友間的玩笑話，更是陳聖俊和蘇漢偉這些年的膽小與怯懦。</p><p>　　柯昌宇時不時就會想到那一天晚上，自己明明只是要上個廁所，卻好死不死在蘇漢偉房門前碰見捧了一把雛菊的陳聖俊。</p><p>　　而在那之後才有很多很多不同的花，才有成為調笑對象的那些玫瑰，可是關於雛菊的那個秘密，似乎是一直都好好地被守護在他們三個之間了。</p><p>　　其實也沒有什麼特別的理由，柯昌宇只是覺得那些話應該由陳聖俊和蘇漢偉自己講明白。他一直都覺得這兩人是知道對方的意思的，只是他們選擇就這樣彆扭地並肩走過春夏秋冬，於是柯昌宇也不好說什麼了。</p><p>　　他也會覺得這樣的結果可惜，但又能怎麼辦呢。</p><p>　　只是連柯昌宇都不記得的是早在那束雛菊前，陳聖俊就送過花給蘇漢偉。那是陳聖俊到中國的第二個夏天，夏季賽開始前他們舉隊出遊，藍天白雲跟綠葉，在色彩太過濃烈的那個季節裡，艷陽下的陳聖俊像是開玩笑似地捧上一支花，用彆腳的中文說要給兮夜。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉的拒絕在和陳聖俊的打鬧下被擋了回去，他臉上的笑容和手裡太陽色的向日葵一樣燦爛。</p><p>　　這件事情只成為旅途中的一小段插曲，他們順著時間往前走之後就把它丟棄了，沒人去考究向日葵代表著什麼，送花的人也沒有吭聲。</p><p>　　直到走過秋風落葉、寒風刺骨，迎來春意盎然，百花齊放的時節，陳聖俊才重新舉起花束，這次選的是最樸素的雛菊——儘管陳聖俊老是說自己喜歡玫瑰花，喜歡到把它們刺在手上，也喜歡到經過花店就會順手買個幾支，再分給蘇漢偉。</p><p>　　那片金燦燦的向日葵作為背景，在他們這五年份的其中一段記憶裡，短暫開滿整片花園，沒頭沒尾地就像陳聖俊始終沒說出口的心情。</p><p>　　那年夏天被陽光曬得褪了色，於是蘇漢偉也只記得後來那個冬天。</p><p>　　那次休假他也不知怎麼地就被陳聖俊給拐到韓國去，作為道地的南方人，自然是剛走出機場就被凍得夠嗆，身旁的陳聖俊一臉理所當然地拉著行李箱要去招車，看得蘇漢偉沒來由就一肚子氣。</p><p>　　他張口就要噴出一句西八，但在最後一刻想起了陳聖俊出發前千叮嚀萬交代不要在韓國路上衝動行事，於是硬生生把話吞了下來。</p><p>　　「傻逼——！」他轉而喊道。</p><p>　　或許是因為蘇漢偉已經凍得牙都在打顫，陳聖俊回頭後第一個反應是把自己的圍巾摘下來，一聲不吭地往蘇漢偉脖子上套，再對他笑得得意洋洋，還換了方向往視野所及最近的便利商店走，買了熱飲塞進他手裡。</p><p>　　害得蘇漢偉覺得自己再臭著一張臉都不好意思了。</p><p>　　他們那天先在飯店下榻，預計隔天白天才要去陳聖俊家裡，結果就在出門買消夜時下了雪。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉那時候還不知道韓國的初雪習俗，當陳聖俊興致勃勃地拉著他站在路中央， 他只覺得莫名其妙。</p><p>　　「快許願。」陳聖俊把蘇漢偉的細胳膊甩得一晃一晃地，興奮得連中文發音都跟著清楚起來：「在雪停下來之前。」</p><p>　　蘇漢偉沒有問陳聖俊許了什麼願望，當下對於食物的渴望讓他只想著趕快滿足陳聖俊，詢問對方這件事根本沒有在他腦袋裡出現。直到季前團建的某個晚上，他和隊友們聊起休假期，才想起有這麼一回事。</p><p>　　尹景燮告訴他在韓國，人們相信跟著初雪一起許下的願望會實現，通常還會配上炸雞啤酒，蘇漢偉這才恍然大悟，難怪後來陳聖俊會無視路上的便利商店，執意要去路程更遠的炸雞店。</p><p>　　「所以你許了什麼願望？」蘇漢偉轉頭問了陳聖俊，後者卻迴避了回答，只說提前說出來就不會實現了。</p><p>　　一直在一旁沒怎麼出聲的南東賢原本還挺認真地在聽蘇漢偉講述，到這個時候才把視線轉向同樣沒怎說話，偶爾要駁斥或是補上細節才插嘴的陳聖俊。他其實有話想問，但實在沒辦法從陳聖俊的表情中確認什麼，而尹景燮似乎也沒有要開頭的意思，南東賢不知道是不是自己多想了。</p><p>　　所以他一直等到陳聖俊起身去拿東西，才裝成突然想到似地開口說道。</p><p>　　「啊，還有，在韓國，初雪會跟喜歡的人一起看。」</p><p>　　南東賢說完後發現隊友們各個都心照不宣地挪開視線，當事人之一的蘇漢偉卻沒有做出任何反應，僅僅是平淡地點點頭，等到陳聖俊走回來後，又突然伸手往他手臂上賞了一掌。</p><p>　　看著隊上雙C一言不合又打了起來，南東賢最後只是笑笑地叫他們在願望實現後記得分享給其他人。</p><p>　　在春季賽捧起獎盃的時候，蘇漢偉又想起了那天片片落下的白雪，那個都市傳說想來還是有些讓人不可置信，但他又情不自禁地抱持希望——也許他的願望真的會全部實現。</p><p>　　可是蘇漢偉最後還是沒機會告訴他的隊友們。</p><p>　　不知道是不是因為這件事沒有再被提起，所以不只是他的，陳聖俊的份也跟著成了一個不太被在乎的謎團，他們許下的心願像雪花一樣輕飄飄地降落，又一聲不吭地消融。</p><p>　　但他們的五年裡有太多瑣碎的小事，每件事情都要有交代的話就太多太沉重了。很多事過了就過了，沒人追究也是常態，蘇漢偉並沒有太放在心上，雖然偶爾想起還是會想問問對方，但一想到南東賢說的話，他又不太知道該怎麼開口了。</p><p>　　那些牙牙學語般重複的喜歡和愛，其實就像那年初雪，和曾經在他房裡的每一朵玫瑰，時間長了就不會有人記得——至少陳聖俊應該是忘了，他覺得自己有一天也會。</p><p>　　可是每次想到這點，蘇漢偉其實都挺害怕的——如果不只是那些，而是連他們的高山低谷、他們輝煌燦爛或是絕望失落的瞬間，在曲終人散後再也沒有萬千人海替他們記著，最終在未來的某一天不復存在，又該怎麼辦？</p><p>　　讓蘇漢偉還有些慰藉的是陳聖俊在簽下新約之前有來找他，把手上的所有選項都攤給他看，問說哪個好，雖然在蘇漢偉反問他為什麼要問自己時，得到的答案只是因為蘇老闆比較精明。</p><p>　　「你知道就好。」他鄙夷地瞪了陳聖俊一眼，還是把陳聖俊手上的文件都搶過來仔仔細細地看了。</p><p>　　幾天後蘇漢偉一起床就看到了官方發佈的簽約消息，他坐在床邊，面對窗外，突然覺得就這麼曬曬太陽發個呆好像也不錯。</p><p>　　他的微信朋友圈也有些人在討論這件事，畢竟圈子也就這麼大，不少事情在公布前早就有傳聞了，官宣不過就是成為定局。他隨意瀏覽過一輪，確定陳聖俊沒有忘了提起自己的一份功勞，又無視了那些調侃中帶著探詢自己要去哪裡的發言，這才關上手機。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉對於自己算是參與了陳聖俊的未來有些得意，心裡卻還是有些空落落的，畢竟他即使參與了，也沒辦法再親自和對方一起奮鬥了，不過這是他們的共識，蘇漢偉在得知的當下沒有做出什麼大反應，未來自然是也不會的。</p><p>　　他從手機螢幕轉頭看向陳聖俊回韓國前送的最後一束花，還是跟收到時長得一樣，在他的床頭櫃上開著，橘紅色的。</p><p>　　那朵花被遞到蘇漢偉手裡時，是陳聖俊要趕飛機的那個早上。蘇漢偉簡單梳妝打扮過，準備跟隊上經理一起去送機，才要走出房門問陳聖俊要出門了沒，就看到他過去幾年的傻AD站在他房門口。</p><p>　　他沒多說什麼，也沒問陳聖俊都什麼時候了還送花。只是他在接下後覺得這花摸起來手感還挺微妙的，有那麼點好奇，又覺得這都是最後了，於是破例問了名字。</p><p>　　只見那個和他相伴五年的AD眨了眨眼，像是沒料到這個問題的出現，看到蘇漢偉還在等答案，又垂下眼睛對他勾起嘴角笑了笑。</p><p>　　「是麥桿菊。」</p><p>　　接著陳聖俊還說，這花插在瓶子裡不用裝水，聽在蘇漢偉耳裡只覺得莫名其妙，什麼怪花？就在他還猶豫著要不要追問的時候，經理從走廊尾巴探出頭，說他們該出發了。</p><p>　　於是蘇漢偉就當被騙了一樣照著陳聖俊的話做，結果那束花居然就這樣一路開到他打包好行李要回家，連個花瓣都沒掉。他越看越懷疑這是假花，但又說不準，只能一邊在心底罵陳聖俊是傻逼，一邊憑印象把花名丟上網搜。</p><p>　　他滑過排在搜尋結果頂端的那些種植方法，在代表的意義那裡停下動作。</p><p>　　——永恆的記憶、銘刻在心。</p><p>　　當下蘇漢偉只覺得好生氣又好無力，怎麼都已經最後了，有些話陳聖俊就是不願意當面對著他講。</p><p>　　他一直沒告訴陳聖俊，自己也沒有很需要那些隨手捎上的花。他一開始是覺得找不到好機會說，之後又覺得沒有必要說，再後來覺得，說了只是多事，於是就這麼不了了之了。</p><p>　　比起那些兜圈拐彎的示好，他一直以來想要的都只是一句說明白的話。</p><p>　　只是蘇漢偉那句狗崽子都還沒罵出來，又想到這些年兜兜轉轉，他正是另一個男主角，是他們兩個一起才演活了這齣戲碼。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉那時候總告訴自己那是粉絲跟隊友們在亂教，陳聖俊是被起哄著開玩笑，於是他都沒有好好給過答覆。如今再去回憶陳聖俊每一次遞上花，每一次笑得眼裡只有他，蘇漢偉也追不回那裡面曾經有過多少真心了。</p><p>　　所以他在出口前最後一刻還是把話吞了回去，麥桿菊也被好好地帶回家，就跟在宿舍時一樣，擺在床頭櫃的位置，剛剛好會被窗外透進的陽光籠罩。</p><p>　　有自然光照射的花比較好看，蘇漢偉想不太起來這句話是誰跟他說的，可是從秋天尾巴到了冬天，他天天看到那束花，老覺得少了什麼又說不上來，不知道什麼東西堵在心口，悶悶的。</p><p>　　陳聖俊回國之後一直沒聯繫他，有一天卻突然傳了一支影片，裡頭錄到了風聲和呼吸聲，在一條靜謐的街上，隱隱約約可以看到細小的白點飄落，蘇漢偉想不通陳聖俊想表達什麼，所以就這樣放任那支影片擱淺在聊天室底端。</p><p>　　直到要前往新隊伍的那個下午，蘇漢偉出門前回頭最後看了一眼麥桿菊，發現其實不是它不好看，而是因為自己早就找到最美的花朵了。他終於想到能跟陳聖俊說些什麼，於是打開了聊天室。</p><p>　　他在敲出字句前又看了一次那支影片，才發現那條街他也去過，以及影片傳來那天是韓國今年降下初雪的日子。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉又看了一眼他的麥桿菊，然後把剛剛想好的訊息內容從腦子裡刪掉，重新開始組織。</p><p>　　他突然明白了，是真的不用萬千人海替他們記著，因為不會有人比他們自己更忘不了每一次對視的瞬間。</p><p>　　『sbad』</p><p>　　他把訊息傳了出去，也小心翼翼地把那束麥桿菊收到行李箱裡。</p><p>　　蘇漢偉最後決定，這些事情還是他自己想通就好。用不著大肆宣揚，也不用當成三五好友間的小秘密，至於面對陳聖俊，他想自己是可以透露一些的，雖然蘇漢偉不知道那個大傻子會不會懂。</p><p>　　他心屬的花汲取了他們的日月韶光作為養分，生出帶刺的莖條與嬌嫩的花瓣，先牢牢纏繞在他牽起過無數次的那隻手上，再開滿他年少時代的每個角落，一年四季不分晝夜，不會凋零又永遠鮮豔，跟陳聖俊送給他的每一朵花，每分每秒一起——只要他想，就能一直、一直走在花海裡頭。</p><p>　　『我好像也喜歡上玫瑰了。』</p><p>　　蘇漢偉知道的，他們終究是會各自安好，他也相信陳聖俊會用自己的方式，把他們一起走過的光陰歲月好好鐫刻在心底。</p><p>　　就像他愛的玫瑰花不會屬於其他人，只會永遠盛開在他心上——僅僅是因為他們都不會忘記。<br/>
　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>文中提到的花的花語：<br/>・粉色玫瑰：初戀<br/>・麥桿菊：永恆的記憶、銘刻在心<br/>・雛菊：暗戀<br/>・向日葵：沉默的愛、信念、光輝</p><p> </p><p>老實說我不敢說自己是他們或是WE的粉絲，只是看電競的這幾年，作為雙C的他們好像就是個理所當然的存在，看到兩個人分開就有種物是人非的感覺，真的滿唏噓的。<br/>一直都沒想過自己會寫舅夜，就覺得，光是同隊五年就是種糖了，好像寫了什麼都是多餘的，有點難說明這種感覺...只是理所當然也會有結束的一天，想著作為紀念也好，這段時間嘗試著寫了一下。<br/>我自己也有點沒辦法評價這篇，不知道是不是因為寫的過程刪刪改改得太痛苦，但總之是完成了..._(;3U</p><p>如果他們自己在未來回想起這段青春歲月，會覺得是美好的回憶就好了，吧。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>